<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dinner for Two by Roald_Seth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23396137">Dinner for Two</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roald_Seth/pseuds/Roald_Seth'>Roald_Seth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Quantum Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner - 五代 ゆう | Godai Yuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dinner, F/M, First Dates, Post-Canon, Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:34:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23396137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roald_Seth/pseuds/Roald_Seth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roland and Argilla have a dinner date. </p><p><b>SPOILER WARNING:</b> this fic takes place post-volume 5. This is a word of caution to those who do not have knowledge of QDS outside of what has been officially translated into English.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roland Seth/Argilla, Roland/Argilla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dinner for Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roland was dressed to impress, now that he could. For some years all he was able to wear was old and tattered clothes that did not fit him, but by some miracle the world was right again and not a nightmare. No longer was he and his fellows abandoned, left to survive underground in sewers and subways. Looking back, those days underground felt like a nightmare that never happened, but everyone experienced. Now New York City was back to its former glory full of eternal lights and sleepless nights.</p><p>          Even though those days of hardship have gone by, Roland could never forget her. To him, Argilla was unparalleled in every way. But then, like it was divine will, they had come together by chance, and Roland, not wanting to miss his chance, invited her to go to a small, fancy restaurant that Greg and he would go to when they wanted to have a fun night out. To his surprise, she had obliged and taken his hand.</p><p>          That night she looked exactly like how he remembered her, and she wore a dress of perfect white, which Roland could only describe as beautiful and sweet. It was long like the uniform skirt she had worn when he had first met her those years ago, and the neckline was a deep “V” shape like it had as well. Any other similarities were lost since the dress’s design was plain and without decorations. But, it looked as if it was made in heaven.</p><p>          Roland ordered the finest bottle of wine to go with their dinners, even though it was pricier than what he could regularly afford, and the time spent before their meals arrived was filled with dandy talk about their lives. Every now and then merry laughter could be heard from their table for two even after their food arrived. He had always been told those who were from heaven did not need to sustain themselves with food and drink, but the mystery if they ate for pleasure was answered.</p><p>          Sometime after Argilla set down her fork, Roland proposed that their fun did not have to end with dinner and he could show her around the city. It was a marvel to see at night, he explained.</p><p>          “I’m sorry Roland,” Argilla said and rose from her seat to leave, “Thank you for dinner. I had a wonderful time, but I have to go.”</p><p>          She gave no further explanation.</p><p>           “I see.”</p><p>          Roland stood up to see her off, and held his weight on his right leg off of his prosthesis. Even though he no longer needed to use a cane to walk around, he preferred his weight off of it when resting anyway.</p><p>           “Then, can we at least do this again sometime? I had a great time too,” Roland finished.</p><p>          While looking at Roland, a soft, gentle smile crossed Argilla’s mouth.</p><p>           “Maybe.”</p><p>          Just like how she had come into his life again, she left it: spontaneously without explanation. All he could do was marvel at her beauty as he let her go into the night, vanishing into crowd outside, and then from that reality altogether again.</p><p>          Then, as soon as his head started to fog from doubtful wondering, a recognizable voice called out.</p><p>          “Hey, Roland!”</p><p>          It was Greg. Coincidentally, he had also made dinner reservations for him and his wife at the restaurant, and was surprised to see his friend there, so he had stopped for brief banter with Roland.</p><p>           “So, who was your friend?” Greg posed, “She looked familiar.”</p><p>          Roland wistfully looked at the empty chair. He sighed.</p><p>           “An angel.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know Godai was like Argilla/Jinana is canon, but I just kinda wanted a little something of these two enjoying themselves during a time not bogged down by the constant stress of cannibalism.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>